Some legal codes by legal institutions, such as in the United States, necessitate that some structures, such as parking lots and staircases, are required to have lights on twenty-four hours a day, three hundred and sixty-five days a year. This is typically provided using conventional lighting devices, such as electric bulbs and fluorescent lights. Keeping these lighting devices permanently in an on state uses a significant amount of energy. According to Energy Information Administration, which is a branch of the United States Department of Energy, lighting uses, on average, accounts for 25% of all the energy produced and used annually in the United States of America. Therefore, it can be advantageous to provide lighting devices that optimally utilize energy as the need arises, while still complying with the legal lighting requirements needed to provide proper illumination.